


Wish You Would

by longleggedgit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Roommates, University, jealousy and pining, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title of this document was just jealouskageyama.docx so that pretty much tells you what to expect.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>"If you don't want me to go out with him," Hinata says, lifting his eyes to meet Kageyama's, "then give me a reason not to."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Would

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt came from [reallycorking!](https://twitter.com/reallycorking) It was supposed to be like 3000 words!! God dammit
> 
> Song title comes from [Go Ahead by Rilo Kiley](https://youtu.be/-ZBvAAzMphE), but that song is a lot more depressing than this fic, don't worry!!

"Kageyama! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!"

Hinata bangs on the shower door a few times and grins at Kageyama's resulting snarl of _"Shut the hell up!"_ He's so _easy_ in the mornings.

Kageyama jerks the door halfway open as Hinata is sticking his toothbrush in his mouth and glares at him. It's not very intimidating since he's all wet and drippy, but Hinata looks away fast anyway. You'd think he'd be used to this by now, they've been roommates for over a year and teammates for forever, but still. . . . 

"Give me my towel," Kageyama says, extending his arm out.

"Get it yourself." Hinata means to sound as snotty as possible, but it's hard when his mouth is full of toothpaste. Some of it dribbles onto his shirt when he talks, and he spits out the rest and makes an indignant noise. "Crap! Look what you made me do!" 

"You're so gross." Kageyama leans farther out of the shower, his arm stretching between Hinata and the sink, and Hinata looks into the mirror and sees everything, just for a second, Kageyama's bare stomach and his thigh and a flash of dark hair between his legs. He suddenly realizes he's been very stupid.

"Here!" Hinata throws the towel in Kageyama's face and ignores his outburst of _"Hey!"_ , using the distraction to escape from the bathroom. He finishes rinsing out his mouth in the kitchen sink, then sticks his face under the cold water just for good measure.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Hinata grasps blindly for the dish towel and uses it to pat his face dry—it smells like mildew, must have been his turn to do laundry this week—before turning to face Kageyama. 

"Uh," Hinata says. He had an answer a second ago, but he'd forgotten how good Kageyama's hipbones look when he ties his towel around his waist. "Toothpaste," he answers, gesturing vaguely at his face and then turning around again, quickly, to tug open the refrigerator.

"Weirdo," Kageyama mutters, but thankfully he cuts through the kitchen to his room without another comment, and Hinata gets a moment to collect himself.

It's not always this bad, the whole quietly-pining-after-Kageyama thing. Every now and then it's just so easy to forget their roommate arrangement isn't something more like a boyfriend arrangement. Also, Kageyama looks really good when he's fresh out of the shower.

"We're meeting the new assistant coach today!" Hinata forces a smile and hands off Kageyama's water bottle when Kageyama emerges from his bedroom, fully dressed, thank God.

"I know that." Kageyama stuffs the water bottle in his bag and shrugs it higher on his shoulder. "The train leaves in six minutes."

Hinata yelps and jostles Kageyama aside, trying to get to the shoebox first, but Kageyama grabs his shirt collar and pulls him back. They end up missing the train fighting to be first out the door, but Hinata is pretty sure Coach has started giving them an earlier starting time than the rest of the team, so he doesn't feel that bad about it.

 

"Your follow-through sucks today."

Hinata favors Kageyama with the nastiest death-glare he can manage and sticks his tongue out. "Your face sucks today."

Kageyama snorts but smiles a little. He's been doing that a lot more since high school, which is nice, but it's also disconcerting to be so frequently reminded just how much his face _doesn't_ actually suck. Hinata hides his flush by mopping his face with his towel. 

"Let's do a few more before free practice is over," Kageyama says. 

Hinata breathes deep into his towel, nods, and jumps to his feet. "I'll show you follow-through!" 

He throws the towel hard at Kageyama's head and Kageyama chases him, all the way back onto the court, until Coach yells at them to knock it off. Maybe Hinata _had_ been a little lackluster in his spikes earlier; he situates himself beside the net and focuses harder now, envisioning where he wants to see the ball land on the other side of the net before he hits it, and it works. Infuriatingly, Kageyama's rude comments about his performance are usually rooted in the truth. 

After five or six good spikes, Kageyama turns to him with that smirk he gets sometimes that is completely dangerous and unfair. "Nice—" he starts.

"Nice spike!" 

They both turn, Hinata blinking in surprise. The new assistant coach, Aki, is approaching with a grin, and when he draws alongside Hinata he claps a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh," Hinata says, staggering a little under the weight of his hand. "Thanks!" 

Aki is big, even taller than Kageyama. Besides the fact that his hair is shaggier and he never seems to stop grinning, he actually kind of looks like Kageyama, but that's not really a train of thought Hinata wants to spend too much time on. 

"You must be the spiking prodigy I've heard so much about." 

Hinata can feel heat flaring in his cheeks. "Ah—" he says, struggling not to smile _too_ wide, "I don't know—"

"Don't be modest!" Aki's hand, still on his shoulder, squeezes tight. "It's amazing that you can hit like that at your height. You have a gift." 

There's no way to respond to that without embarrassing himself, so Hinata just laughs, flustered, and rubs the back of his head. 

"Your shoulders, though—" Aki takes a step behind him, and Hinata tenses but doesn't protest when he starts squeezing both shoulders, hard enough to hurt a little. "You're really tight. How often do you get a back massage?"

"Uh—never?"

"What?" Aki sounds like he's never heard anything so ridiculous in his life. "You should all be getting regular sports massages. You're risking muscle strain otherwise." 

His hands haven't stopped working Hinata's muscles the whole time he's been talking. It does feel good, Hinata has to admit, even if it's a little more forceful than he might like. 

"Sounds good to me!" Hinata says, only cringing a tiny bit.

Aki releases him so suddenly Hinata staggers again. "I'll go talk to Coach about it," he says, stepping away with a wink.

"Okay!" Hinata beams and waits for Aki to leave before turning back toward Kageyama. The moment he does, the smile slides off his face; Kageyama is _pissed,_ tangibly, his eyes fixed on Aki's back and narrowed into a glare so fierce it makes Hinata shrink a little.

"Wh—" Hinata starts, but he doesn't even know what to ask. He hasn't seen Kageyama look this scary in years.

Kageyama's gaze returns to Hinata's face slowly, like he has to physically drag himself away from whatever unnamed anger is consuming him. His face relaxes incrementally, but even once the glare is gone his brow stays furrowed into an annoyed line. 

"What's wrong with you?" Hinata finally manages, twisting nervous hands into the hem of his shirt.

"Nothing." Kageyama lowers his head and storms toward the bench, breezing right past Hinata.

"Hey!" Hinata has to race to keep up with him, trying to get another good look at his face. "Why were you glaring like that?"

But Kageyama doesn't answer, and before Hinata can ask again, Coach shouts for everyone's attention.

"That's it for this morning! Don't forget, tonight is Aki's welcome dinner. We have reservations at seven, so don't be late to afternoon practice!" He definitely gives Hinata and Kageyama a particularly stern look at this last reminder. 

"Okay!" Hinata chimes along with the rest of the team, loudest of all, giving Coach a thumbs-up that he doesn't seem to really appreciate. 

By the time Hinata turns around, Kageyama is already halfway to the locker room.

 

Dinner that night is weird. 

It's weird on a number of levels, one being that Kageyama's mood, rather than improving, just keeps getting nastier and nastier as the evening progresses. Usually Kageyama is actually pretty okay at social stuff as long as it's with the team—when they first started university, he dragged his feet about going out, but now he almost always agrees when Hinata suggests it, and even shows signs of enjoying himself most of the time. 

But tonight, Kageyama is hunched over the table at Hinata's right, scowling into his beer and refusing to communicate except in grunts. And what's weirder is that Hinata is almost positive it has something to do with Aki.

"Need a refill?" Aki leans in from Hinata's left and tops off his mug, even though it was almost half full, then gestures toward Kageyama's as well. Instead of pushing it forward, Kageyama just scowls harder and pulls it closer to him.

"Thanks!" Hinata says, before leaning in to get his mouth close to Kageyama's ear. "Hey, what's your problem?"

Kageyama jerks his head away, like Hinata's an annoying fly buzzing at him. Hinata tries not to let that make his stomach twist too sharply.

"I don't have a problem," Kageyama snarls. 

Before Hinata can call bullshit on that obvious lie, one of Aki's hands suddenly slips into Hinata's hair, illustrating maybe the weirdest thing about the evening: Aki won't stop _touching_ him.

"I like your haircut," Aki says. 

Hinata turns his head, coloring and offering Aki a smile that's only a little bewildered. "Oh—thanks!" he says. 

"The style looks good on you. I tried something similar once but couldn't pull it off." Aki combs his fingers through Hinata's curls a few more times, drawing his palm down the shaved back of Hinata's neck before pulling away. Hinata's eyes widen, and even though Aki is still smiling calmly, now Hinata knows there's no denying it: he's definitely being hit on.

"Uh. Yeah, I just thought . . . something different. . . ." Hinata is squirming, his insides tangling uncomfortably as he stares down at the tabletop. Aki is cute, and Hinata doesn't hate the idea of maybe letting him touch his shoulders a little more, but Kageyama . . . Hinata cuts his gaze sideways and goes icy cold at the sight of Kageyama's knuckles, bone-white around the handle of his mug.

Then Kageyama's hands lift, and he drains the last of his mug in one swallow before slamming it down. "I'm gonna go," he says, standing.

"What?" Hinata's eyebrows draw tightly together, and he frowns up at Kageyama, who refuses to look at him. "But we just got here—" 

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm tired." It's a bad excuse, and they both know it. Kageyama has never gone home without Hinata before, not once, not even on the nights when it's obvious he wants to.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Aki asks, leaning in. He smiles politely at Kageyama, but his focus shifts to Hinata pretty quickly, making it clear who the question is really meant for. 

"I—no, not yet—" Hinata stammers.

Kageyama drops a crumpled bill to the tabletop and turns his back to them both. "See you at home," he says over his shoulder, before squeezing behind the chair to his right. A few of their teammates make feeble protests at his early goodbye, but Kageyama just apologizes vaguely and slips away, and no one pushes him. Hinata can feel his frown getting deeper and deeper as he watches him leave.

"Oh," Aki says, drawing Hinata's attention away from Kageyama's back, which is just disappearing out the door. "You two live together?"

"Yeah," Hinata says. Aki's eyebrows raise, and Hinata flushes with immediate embarrassment. "Not like that," he says quickly, "just—roommates—"

Aki leans back, and Hinata doesn't miss the way he smiles, kind of cocky, relief evident in his relaxed posture. "I see," he says. "My bad. It's just . . . he seemed kind of jealous."

"Yeah," Hinata says, picking up the crumpled bill and smoothing it out over the table in front of him, because he needs somewhere to look other than at Aki's face. "He did."

 

Hinata manages to escape from dinner after just under two hours, although several teammates put up a fuss about him leaving so much earlier than usual, and Aki, in particular, won't let him go until he agrees to at least exchange LINE information. Which is fine, and normally might even make Hinata happy, but something about the way Aki keeps smirking after him on the way out puts a bad taste in his mouth. 

He speedwalks to the station and jiggles his leg anxiously the entire train ride home, anxious to get back even though he doesn't know what he's expecting—Kageyama will be holed up in his room, probably, asleep or pretending to be, and even if he is awake, the chances of him willingly having a conversation about what the hell is going on are pretty slim.

So it's with no small amount of surprise that Hinata arrives home to find all the lights still on and Kageyama stretched out across the living room couch, surrounded by empty beer cans.

"What the hell?" Hinata stares in horror at the mess, then stomps over to the couch, not even caring for a second that Kageyama's eyes are closed and his chest is rising and falling in steady sleep-breathing; he _deserves_ to be woken up, damn it. "You left early and then came home and kept drinking?"

Kageyama's eyes stay closed and his breathing stays steady. Hinata struggles furiously with the urge to pinch his nose and cover his mouth in his favorite rude awakening move, but eventually settles against it.

"I can't believe you," he mutters. He bends down and starts picking up beer cans and setting them on the coffee table, letting the aluminum crunch as loudly as possible, glaring at Kageyama's sleeping face the whole time. 

"It was a _welcome_ party." Hinata keeps muttering, because if he's not going to get a conversation with Kageyama he'll just have to have one with himself. "It's rude to leave so early—and you didn't even wait for me!"

"I don't like him."

Hinata freezes in the motion of setting the last beer can on the table. Kageyama's eyes are still closed, and he hasn't moved a millimeter, but he's awake, obviously. It takes Hinata a moment to force out an answer.

"Yeah," he says, "you made that pretty clear. Any particular reason why?"

Kageyama doesn't speak. After several seconds pass, Hinata realizes he's holding his breath; he releases it with a sigh. 

"Come on," he says, scooting closer to the couch. "You need to get to bed." Kageyama's brow furrows but he makes no other sign of having heard anything.

"You're such a _brat."_ Hinata sighs again and leans in, intending to get his hands under Kageyama's armpits and heft him upright. Before he can, Kageyama catches his wrists, moving swiftly, a lot faster than Hinata would have thought him capable of a minute ago.

"Do you?" Kageyama asks. His voice is low and scratchy, but his eyes are open now, and the look he's leveling Hinata with isn't sleepy at all. It gives him the chills.

"Do I what?" Hinata tugs back against Kageyama's hands but they don't budge, so he gives up, growing warm under the intensity of Kageyama's gaze.

Kageyama hesitates, and then his grip on Hinata's wrists starts to loosen. After a moment, he lets go. 

"Nothing," he says closing his eyes again. "Sorry I left without you."

It takes every last drop of self-control Hinata can muster not to reach over and start strangling Kageyama. He's hot and frustrated and confused and he just wants to understand what's going _on,_ but Kageyama is obviously drunk and they're not going to get anywhere like this.

"Come on," Hinata says again. This time Kageyama lets him help him up, and he even loops an arm across Hinata's shoulders as Hinata guides him into his room and down, gingerly, onto his futon.

"I'll get you some water." Hinata makes to stand, but freezes as Kageyama's hand, in the process of pulling away from Hinata's shoulders, drags up the back of his neck and into his hair. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata says. His heart has jumped into his throat; he can feel it pounding there, choking him.

Kageyama doesn't answer. His fingers curl against Hinata's scalp and then stay like that, unmoving. His eyes are closed.

"I don't like him." Kageyama's hand drops away, and he rolls onto his side, so all Hinata can see is his back. 

Hinata's legs have turned into mush. He sinks to the floor next to Kageyama's futon, slouching there and staring at the back of Kageyama's head until he can find the strength to speak again. 

"Kageyama, you _asshole."_ He says it quietly, but still earnestly, before climbing to his feet. 

And then he gets the hell out of there, escaping to his room so he can jerk off two times in a row like he's a fucking _teenager,_ and he doesn't bring Kageyama any water.

 

Hinata wakes up at nine and finally drags himself out of bed sometime after ten. He's nervous about seeing Kageyama, but it's not like he can hide from his own roommate forever, and eventually the need to pee gets so pressing he can't ignore it anymore. He slides open his door and pokes his head out, only jumping a little at the sight of Kageyama already seated on the couch. His head is in his hands, and there's a glass of water and a cup of coffee in front of him on the table.

"Hi," Hinata says. He wants to make sure it's absolutely clear that he's still annoyed in the tone of his voice, but then immediately feels guilty when Kageyama's head lifts, because he looks miserable. His eyes are bloodshot, and the huge bags underneath them make it seem as if he hasn't slept in weeks.

"Hi," Kageyama answers, after a short pause. He clears his throat and sits up straighter. "Uh . . . Hinata. . . ."

"I'm going to the bathroom!" 

Hinata skitters out of the room and into the toilet, trying to remind himself why he's annoyed the whole time he pees. He knows it's hopeless before he's even flushed; he's never been very good at staying mad, not even at Kageyama. On his way back, he stops by the medicine cabinet for some ibuprofen.

"Take that," Hinata says, setting down two pills on the coffee table. Kageyama never takes medicine unless Hinata makes him.

Kageyama stares at the ibuprofen, then picks it up and knocks it back with a swallow of water.

"Thank you."

Hinata shrugs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Sure."

They both fall quiet. Kageyama stares down at the floor and Hinata scratches the back of his calf with his foot.

"I'm sorry," Kageyama says, just as Hinata is considering crawling back into bed and pretending he never got up. "About last night." 

He's still staring at the floor, but he looks up quickly when Hinata lowers himself to the couch next to him.

"It's okay," Hinata says. He's not even sure Kageyama _remembers_ everything he did last night, but he's definitely not going to be the one to bring up the finer details. He laughs a little, to lighten the mood. "I can't believe you got that drunk."

Instead of getting defensive, Kageyama's shoulders hunch and his face darkens. "I—"

He's interrupted by the sound of a phone vibrating on the tabletop. They both look over in the same movement—it's Hinata's, he must have just left it there after cleaning up last night—and take in the name and message glowing on the screen.

_Nonaka Aki_

_Hey, how you feeling this morning? ;)_

Neither of them moves or speaks right away. Hinata's heart has started racing and his cheeks are hot, even though that's stupid, he hasn't _done_ anything. But sure enough, when Kageyama speaks again, his voice is hard and cold.

"You gave him your number?"

Hinata bristles. "Why shouldn't I give him my number?"

Kageyama stands up, icy in his silence. He doesn't even take his coffee or water with him when he walks away, which Hinata finds especially annoying since the coffee table is already covered in his empty beer cans.

"You're being an idiot!" Hinata yells after him, standing up too, mentally apologizing to the downstairs neighbors as he stomps into his bedroom. He snatches yesterday's jeans off the floor and digs a new pair of underwear and a t-shirt out of his closet, and then he stomps into the bathroom and slams the door. Kageyama can just go sulk in his bedroom if that's what he wants to do. Maybe by the time Hinata is done showering he'll have grown up a little.

It's not a very pleasant shower. Usually the hot water relaxes him, but today Hinata comes out just as tense and unhappy as when he went in. He towels down his body and hair roughly and tugs on his clothes, not even bothering to blow dry, even though he knows his head is going to turn into an enormous puffball later. Then he throws open the door, expecting Kageyama to still be sulking in hiding. 

Instead, he's standing in the kitchen, holding Hinata's phone.

"What the hell!" Hinata grabs the phone away and Kageyama lets him take it, but there's a dangerous flash in his eyes. Hinata's arm freezes in midair.

"He asked you on a date," Kageyama says. 

"D-don't read other people's messages!" Hinata stuffs the phone in the pocket of his jeans, not even caring to check that what Kageyama said is true. He doesn't really need to.

"Are you going to say yes?"

Hinata squares his shoulders against a wave of white-hot indignation. He can feel himself actually starting to tremble. "Maybe I will," he says. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Kageyama's jaw clenches visibly, but he doesn't answer.

"You don't _own_ me," Hinata snaps, flushing, feeling ridiculously like a girl from a drama but unable to stop himself. "You don't get to tell me who I can date!"

"I know that!" Kageyama is flushing, too, but he looks a little less angry now and a little more—something else. Hinata isn't entirely sure what to call it—nervous? Desperate? "I just—you just shouldn't go out with _him!"_

"Well then next time, why don't _you_ ask me out first, so you don't have to get so jealous when someone else notices me?"

He doesn't mean to say it. It just comes out, and then complete silence falls in the kitchen, and Kageyama's eyes go very wide, and it's terrifying.

 _Shit._ Hinata opens his mouth, willing it to save him somehow, but nothing happens. He whirls around and races to his bedroom.

"Hinata!" 

Kageyama starts to follow him, but Hinata slams his sliding door shut, so hard it bounces halfway open and he has to shut it again. Hopefully that gets the whole _do not disturb_ meaning across effectively enough. 

And then he falls onto his bed, covers his face with a pillow, and wonders if it's possible to self-suffocate without just passing out first.

Outside his door, everything is quiet for a few moments. All Hinata can hear is his own blood pounding in his ears and his muffled breathing against the pillow. Then, he hears the sound of Kageyama's footsteps carrying him away, into his own room, and the door sliding shut behind him. Still, even after he's gone, Hinata doesn't move, preferring to just lie there and let a refrain of _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ ring in his ears.

He makes it through a few refrains before Kageyama's door slides open again, and his footsteps carry him quickly, right back to the outside of Hinata's room.

"Hinata?" Kageyama knocks twice. "Can I come in?"

Hinata pulls the pillow even tighter around his face. "No! Go away!"

Kageyama doesn't seem to know how to respond to that, maybe because it's hard to understand Hinata through the pillow. He hesitates, then tries again, the words tight and clipped: "Can I . . . please . . . come in?"

Fuck, that was cute. Hinata groans, which apparently means _"Sure, go ahead!"_ in the Kageyama household. His door slides open.

"I didn't say yes!" Hinata sits up and throws the pillow. Kageyama catches it and holds it to his chest, and then he just stands there, staring at Hinata in wonder, like he's never seen him before.

"What?" Hinata feels scrutinized, and he doesn't appreciate it, not when he's already so flustered.

"You—you're right," Kageyama stammers.

"Right about what? That you're a huge asshole?"

Kageyama flinches, but he doesn't let the insult derail him for once. "That I'm—jealous," he says. He still looks vaguely bewildered, and he's squeezing the pillow in his hands uncertainly.

"What?" Hinata says. He feels like he's getting squeezed, too, all the air right out of his lungs.

"I'm jealous." Kageyama blinks at him. "I don't want you to go out with Aki."

Hinata can feel his mouth falling open, what little breath he had left releasing with a tiny gasp. His fingers curl into the fabric of his bedspread, and he has to take a moment just to sit there, running over the words in his head, making absolutely one hundred percent _certain_ there's no way he could've mistaken Kageyama's meaning. _I'm jealous. I don't want you to go out with Aki._ But is that the same thing as saying, _I want you to go out with me?_ He has to be sure.

"If you don't want me to go out with him," Hinata says, lifting his eyes to meet Kageyama's, "then give me a reason not to."

Kageyama goes rigid, and Hinata holds his breath. It feels like he's stumbled upon a nervous animal, and if he makes one wrong move he'll startle it away. The expression on Kageyama's face is strained, screwed into something Hinata doesn't recognize; he's obviously fighting some kind of silent battle, his hands balling into fists, shaking a little from the strain of holding everything inside. Just as Hinata is wondering if he should cast his gaze downward, Kageyama's face changes, settling into something serious, his eyes going dark and his brows knitting together.

And then he crosses the room, in two very quick strides, and he takes Hinata by the collar of the shirt and shoves him flat on the bed.

They're kissing before Hinata has even remembered to start breathing again, Kageyama's hand fisting in his collar, their mouths opening against each other in mutual haste to get closer. Hinata gasps against him, his hands finding Kageyama's shoulders, and he curls his fingers, pulling him in.

"Shit—" Hinata gasps again. He can't get enough air and Kageyama won't let him—he's sucking at Hinata's lips, licking into his mouth, his hands dragging down Hinata's chest with a sense of frantic urgency—it's all Hinata can do to not simply melt underneath him, much less catch his breath.

"Kageyama—shit—" He has to turn his head away, a wave of oxygen-starved lightheadedness finally overwhelming him. Kageyama uses this as an opportunity to suck on his neck, his teeth dragging roughly over Hinata's skin in a way he can already tell is going to leave a mark. Probably more than one, actually, because Kageyama doesn't seem capable of choosing just one spot.

He's going to be covered in hickeys from Kageyama. It hits Hinata suddenly—he's going to be _covered in hickeys_ from _Kageyama,_ who is currently _on top of him,_ necking him like a horny teenager, grinding hard against his hip. Years of guilt-ridden fantasies are coming true for Hinata all at once, and it's so hot he can't help the moan that escapes him, his legs falling apart. Kageyama stills momentarily and Hinata tugs at him, guiding Kageyama's thigh toward his crotch, making it clear exactly what he wants by rolling his hips so his hard-on presses insistently against Kageyama's leg.

"Kageyama," Hinata says, recovered enough now that he can speak, at least. Kageyama lifts his head and licks his lips. "I wanna fuck."

He can feel it as well as see it, now, when Kageyama goes rigid. He was just busy giving Hinata probably the biggest hickey he'll ever have in his life and dry-humping his leg, yet he flushes scarlet at the request.

"You—" Kageyama gives up on that sentence pretty quickly, wetting his lips again as he struggles to recover. "We need—stuff—"

He can't even say the word— _God_ he's cute, it has Hinata positively _aching_ how cute he is. 

"I have stuff," Hinata says. This doesn't have the effect he's expecting; instead of looking relieved, Kageyama's eyebrows shoot upward, then knot together with a frown. 

_Right,_ Hinata thinks, biting his lip as he realizes his mistake, _jealous._

"I want you to fuck me," he says, trying a different tactic. They can talk about his two previous fumbling sexual encounters later; right now he just wants to do it already. He leans in to nudge at Kageyama's lips, and they fall open easily. Kageyama is surprised again, stunned out of his scowl by Hinata's words, so Hinata uses the chance to lick at his top lip, and then inside, across his teeth. He tries once more: "Please?"

"Fuck." Kageyama lunges for him, kissing him hard. Hinata makes sure it's obvious how much he likes that. He writhes against him, hands drawing down his back, and moans into his mouth.

"Where?" Kageyama says, pulling back to exhale hotly over Hinata's lips. His voice is like gravel.

"Table."

Kageyama reaches over him, pulling open the bedside table drawer and digging around until he finds the two condoms, stuffed all the way in the back. 

"The lube's on the floor," Hinata says. He smiles innocently when Kageyama gives him a grossed out look. "What? Lots of people use it when they jerk off!"

Kageyama doesn't seem convinced, but still he bends down to get the bottle of lube from under the bed, and Hinata uses the opportunity to double check that the condoms haven't expired yet. They haven't. When Kageyama straightens back up, lube in hand, Hinata scoots back, tugging his shirt off and starting to unbutton his pants. 

"Help me!" he demands, because Kageyama could be being a lot more useful than just sitting there staring at him. Kageyama obeys with almost alarming speed, pushing Hinata's hands away and pulling down his zipper, and it sends a little jolt of happiness down Hinata's spine to see the way Kageyama's lips part at the sight of Hinata once he's finally naked, after Kageyama's fumbling hands have peeled his underwear down and off. 

"You, too," Hinata says, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Kageyama's jaw. They work together to rid him of his shirt and boxers—he's still in what he wore to bed last night, so it takes less time, for which Hinata is unreasonably grateful. And then Kageyama is naked, too, and Hinata can _finally_ look at him all he wants, instead of just stealing guilty glances in the showers. He's hard and he's _big._ Hinata is excited but a little nervous, now, looking at him.

"It's—doesn't it—hurt?" Kageyama asks, maybe sensing Hinata's nervousness.

"Not if you're careful," Hinata says, to remind himself as much as anything. But he knows he's right; they're going to be careful, and it's going to feel amazing. He's had way too many wet dreams about this moment for it to go any other way. He picks up the bottle of lube, forgotten in their hurry to undress, and hands it off to Kageyama, then rolls over, onto his stomach.

"Use your fingers first," Hinata says, grabbing a pillow so he can bury his face in it. He lifts his hips and he can hear Kageyama's breath hitch behind him, and then nothing happens, for long enough that Hinata lifts his head and looks over his shoulder.

"What's—"

He doesn't get to finish the question. Kageyama crawls over him, kissing Hinata clumsily at the side of the mouth, then again on his neck, and down, across his shoulder blades, mouthing a wet trail down his spine.

"Ah—" Hinata cries out until he can't anymore, because Kageyama's mouth feels so good on his skin, and his hands feel so good too, kneading at Hinata's hip and his ass.

"I want you," Kageyama says. The words come out tight, but surprisingly clear, even with his mouth against Hinata's skin. "I want—I—"

"Fuck, Kageyama." That's too much, it's unfair. Hinata has to close his eyes pant into the pillow. _"Please_ do it."

It almost surprises Hinata when Kageyama's finger presses against him, even though he was just begging for it. It's cold and a little uncomfortable as it slips inside, but then he tells himself to relax, and when he breathes out it feels easier, better. The stretch is good, just like Kageyama kissing his shoulder is good. He wants more. 

"Two," he says, turning his mouth away from the pillow, "do two—"

Kageyama is losing his sense of caution quickly. He obeys Hinata, maybe a little _too_ fast, but he slicked his fingers well enough that it doesn't hurt. Hinata makes a strangled noise into the pillow and rolls his hips, urging him on—he can't speak anymore but he wants it, and it must be obvious how much, because without waiting for directions, Kageyama starts fucking him with his fingers.

 _Shit._ Hinata's mouth falls open against the pillow, and he can hear himself moaning, but only distantly, like the sounds are coming out of someone else's mouth. He can hear Kageyama too, cursing every now and then, in between pressing kisses to Hinata's shoulder blades. 

It's lucky that Kageyama thinks to stop eventually, because Hinata was getting dangerously close to coming just like that, and he sure as hell wasn't about to complain. Still, he can't help but whine when Kageyama's fingers pull out and he pulls away, taking all the heat with him. 

"Hurry up," Hinata mumbles. He's drooling into the pillow now and he doesn't care; his thighs are trembling, too, and he's started to rub himself against the sheets, not because he wants to get himself off but because he can't help it. 

From behind him, he can hear the sound of Kageyama ripping open the condom, and then another little curse, presumably as he fumbles to get it on. Then, to Hinata's very great surprise, Kageyama's hands are on his shoulders, and he's pulling, rolling him over onto his back.

"I want you like this," Kageyama says, situating himself between Hinata's legs as Hinata blinks up at him, stunned.

There's something sweet about it, even though the way he says it is so gruff. Hinata starts to smile, and he helps Kageyama situate his legs over his shoulders, lifting his hips eagerly.

"I've never done it this way." Hinata tries for a half-mischievous, half-shy tone, and there's no doubt that it hits a home run: Kageyama's hand stills in slicking his cock, and he gapes, gazing down as Hinata just continues to smile up at him, his arms stretching out above his head.

He'll remember it, later, as the moment he probably broke Kageyama. 

"Fuck, Hinata." Kageyama closes his eyes and swallows visibly before collapsing forward, pressing Hinata's legs against his chest, almost to the limit of their flexibility. Then he lines up his dick against Hinata's ass, and when he pushes inside they both cry out, although at this point Hinata is so over-stimulated he thinks he might cry out just from a gust of wind across his skin. They stay like that, trembling but otherwise still, for so long that Hinata starts to whimper; he lifts his arms again, so his hands can tangle into Kageyama's hair. 

Finally Kageyama shifts, propping his upper body up, his arms planted firmly above Hinata's shoulders. He starts to move his hips, tentative for a few thrusts, but the way Hinata starts groaning and digging fingers into his scalp must be enough encouragement to tell him he's doing the right thing—he starts to really fuck him then, hard, hard enough that the headboard of the bed hits the wall loudly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck—" Hinata digs his heels into Kageyama's shoulders and lifts his hips, working hard to meet him, but every movement he makes is a struggle, his muscles have gone so weak. Soon he just has to give in and let Kageyama take over, which would hurt his pride except that it feels so _good._ He doesn't mind the feeling of being limp and helpless when Kageyama is in control, kissing wetly at his mouth and neck while he fucks him so good his ass starts to burn.

"I want you," Kageyama says again, breathless, into Hinata's ear. It surprises Hinata a little, but he's rapidly nearing a point where even getting a moan out has become impossible, much less an answer. Instead, Hinata seeks out his mouth, catching it in a sloppy kiss, hoping to convey, as best he can, _You've got me_.

After that, it's no wonder he doesn't last. Hinata can feel it building, steadily, but somehow it still shocks him a little when his muscles draw tight and the orgasm hits, maybe because he's not used to coming without a hand on his dick. His head falls back in the pillows and his mouth works soundlessly; Kageyama keeps fucking him, and that's _way_ too much, but Hinata supposes he doesn't know any better. And then Kageyama is shuddering and grappling for Hinata's hips, and Hinata tries to lift his head to watch, but a dizzy rush washes over him and his vision clouds with black spots.

When he opens his eyes again, Hinata feels funny. Kageyama is still inside him, and his chest is still heaving and shining with sweat, but he's gone still, and he's frowning down at Hinata in obvious concern.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

 _Holy shit._ Hinata nods, and Kageyama pulls out, carefully, still frowning, and rolls onto his side to pinch off the condom. It takes him a few moments to tie it off and throw it away, which is fine, because Hinata really needs a few moments to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Did you . . . fall asleep?"

Hinata studies Kageyama, taking in the sweat standing out on his temples and the red flush staining his skin, and reassures himself that it was just a little head rush; he couldn't have been out for more than a couple seconds. Still, his mind works furiously for a response—admitting to momentarily blacking out from the force of the best orgasm of his life is _not_ an option—but he can't really come up with anything.

"Oh my God," Hinata finally says, burning with mortification, lifting his hands to cover his mouth.

The expression on Kageyama's face changes, in an instant, from concerned to something a lot more self-satisfied. _Damn it._

"You _passed out_ from—"

"Shut up! I didn't pass out!"

Hinata launches at him, trying to cover Kageyama's mouth instead of his own, but Kageyama only has to struggle briefly to subdue his hands, and he's grinning the whole time.

"It's not my fault!" Hinata protests, once Kageyama has both his hands pinned to his chest. "I've had a crush on you for like, a hundred years!"

Kageyama's grin fades. He looks genuinely surprised, which is completely _stupid,_ considering the whole _blacking out_ thing, but then again, maybe Hinata has been kind of stupid, too.

"Really?" Kageyama releases his hands, and Hinata sighs, but lets go of his pride and slides in closer.

"Yeah," he says, just before kissing Kageyama, softly. 

It distracts Kageyama, but not for long. As soon as their lips have parted again, his forehead wrinkles, and he asks, haltingly, "So you don't—Aki—"

"God, Kageyama!" Hinata wants to smack him, except he's not even sure he can lift his arms that high yet. "No!" 

Kageyama nods, satisfied, and rolls onto his back, closing his eyes. His sweaty hair is plastered to his face, and the traces of his hangover haven't entirely left him, but he looks good like this, glistening and still pink from sex. Shit, Hinata is in trouble.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Hinata says, sitting up suddenly and making his way, totally naked and more than a little unsteady, out of the room.

He doesn't feel too bad, all things considered. In fact, other than being a little sore, he pretty much feels awesome, buzzing with the combination of good sex and happiness. He's going to have to take another shower, but that was well worth the sacrifice. 

Once he's finished with the toilet, he stops to wash his hands at the sink, and is just about to leave the bathroom when he catches sight of himself in the mirror. 

"Kageyama!" he shouts. 

Kageyama stumbles out of Hinata's room—Hinata can hear it, even all the way from here—and rushes into the bathroom behind him.

"What's wrong?" he says, out of breath.

"Look at me!" Hinata gestures at his reflection in the mirror: his skin is completely covered with hickeys, at least five visible on his neck and shoulders _alone,_ and that's not even counting what he probably can't see on his back. "You did that on purpose!" 

There's a moment where Kageyama looks like he's going to try and deny it, but then he catches Hinata's eye in the mirror. He shrugs.

"Ugh," Hinata says. "You're gonna be the most jealous boyfriend ever, aren't you?"

Kageyama shrugs again, but he's smiling a little. "Do you want a shoulder massage?"

Hinata turns around, suddenly unconcerned about hickeys. "Um, yes?"

Which is how, immediately following the best orgasm of his life, Hinata ends up getting the best shoulder massage of his life, and decides maybe there are worse things than having a jealous boyfriend.


End file.
